


靳东：视线所及只剩生活

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 除部分事件和已标注的引用之外，其他内容均属虚构。切莫当真。





	靳东：视线所及只剩生活

靳东：视线所及只剩生活

在话剧《日出》的后台见到靳东的时候，他正在背剧本。2008年，总政话剧团出品的《日出》中，靳东饰演“方达生”一角。时隔十多年的时间，靳东依然在扮演方达生，不同的是这一次他多了新的身份——出品人。  
靳东担当出品人已经不是新鲜的尝试，2017年，由靳东担任出品人的话剧《海上夫人》在上海首演。在之前的《我的前半生》《恋爱先生》和《如果岁月可回头》中，细心的观众也能在出品人一栏看见靳东的名字。作为演员，靳东曾坦言，担任出品人的初衷是“为了能更有效地有发言权”*。“发言权”最后转化为对戏剧主题、场景和人物塑造的把控，从而更有效地为表达服务。这一次将《日出》重新搬上舞台，就是他自己的一点“私心”。  
“我已经不再因为之前影视剧中塑造的角色而受到困扰，尽管以前我挑选剧本仍然是以符合我的价值观作为标准，但多多少少还是会受到受众的影响。现阶段，当我不再拍摄影视剧以后，我可以真正做我自己愿意做的、喜欢做的事情，才能像我自己所说的那样，把我们心中的美好传递出去。”

曹禺笔下的方达生，“约莫有二十七八岁的光景，脸色不好看，皱着眉，穿一身半旧的西服。不知是疲倦，还是厌恶，他望着房内乱糟糟的陈设，就一言不发地立在房门口。”方达生这个人物，和靳东本人实际上有极大的共性——活在自己为自己构筑的世界，与周遭格格不入；在阴暗的社会里，生活出了一点希望和光明。方达生代表着一种理想主义，靳东也一样。  
靳东首次饰演方达生，实际上不是在2008年。早在本科期间，班上就排演了这部作品。“以前演的时候，感觉更像是『为赋新辞强说愁』”，靳东回过头来想自己二十年前的表演，“太像『演』了，实际上方达生应该是活生生的。”  
早迈过不惑之年的靳东，再去演原著中“约莫有二十七八岁的光景”的方达生，难免也招来了一些质疑。靳东以前的目标是，“我想让同行们都来看戏，我会演一个有史以来最好的方达生”*，那时候他不怕被拿来和前辈演员进行比较。现在面对质疑，靳东的态度是，“我会用我自己的表演，让观众相信我就是方达生。”

“在今天这个时代，所有人都在，唯独理想主义的方达生不在了。我们在讨论剧本时，曾经聊到，今天，银行家、资本家、陈白露这些角色有，饿死的人也有，但方达生没了：这个社会越来越现实。”*靳东曾经如此谈论方达生，再拿出这段话给他看，他点头表示赞同，“我仍然认为，方达生是很具有现实意义的，他在『铁一般生活的真实的堕落』当中，还能够憧憬『窗外亮得耀眼的太阳』，我很难说有人会不被感染。曹禺先生这部作品已经发表了将近90年的时间，依然经久不衰，我们现在依然在演出、在探讨。这也是戏剧本身的魅力所在。”

在后台采访靳东的过程中，他表达最多的感受就是“忐忑”和“紧张”，“我虔诚地接受观众的检验。”好在新版《日出》的首演相当成功。最后一天演出结束的庆功宴之前，本来还想找机会再次访问靳东，联系经纪人之后得到的回复是“他不会参与庆功宴的全程，媒体拍完照做完联访就要回去了。”  
乍看之下这非常有靳东本人的风格，然而细细深究又不太符合情理。直到接到靳东本人的邀请，发现我们有机会进入靳东的生活之中，这个问题才得到圆满的解答。  
约定的采访地点是靳东的家中，这是靳东本人的意思。从前他秉持着“演员要把生活当中的自己深深地隐藏在观众背后”的观点，所以在采访中即便被问到私人生活的问题，也会避而不答。近两年，我们则能很明显地看到，靳东和观众的互动变多了。这种互动并不是通俗意义上理解的“翻牌”——即回复评论和私信，而是他更乐意、也更频繁地分享生活日常：读书、音乐、旅行。  
这种改变部分来自生活重心的变化，两年前靳东拍完《钗头凤》以后，就宣布不再拍摄影视作品。从程式化和修饰性的影视剧当中脱身，靳东称之为“解脱”，转而投入到一次性的戏剧生命消耗。从碎片化的人物表达到完整的形象呈现，这个过程使靳东感到轻松。“身处剧场的环境当中，观众会真正投入你的表演。而不是像在家看影视剧那样，可能玩个手机啊，吃个瓜子啊，就会分心。我可以通过我的表演使观众直接地认可我塑造的人物，而不是你还要费心经营一个所谓的，人设。”  
另一部分的改变，靳东直截了当地说，与爱情有关。到达靳东家的时候，开门来迎接的人是王凯。懒人沙发上看了一半的剧本、餐桌上放置的同款不同色的水杯，这个空间内的一切都在昭示着居家生活的痕迹。  
数年前采访靳东的时候，他给人留下的印象是严肃的、不苟言笑的，在谈论到他感兴趣的话题的时候会滔滔不绝，甚至跑偏方向。但如今的靳东是温和的，眉目之间都透露出柔软。见到他的时候，他在露台翻看余秀华的诗集《摇摇晃晃的人间》，访问也是从这里开始的。

《摇摇晃晃的人间》所收录的第一首诗，叫作《我爱你》。靳东自认为是一个特别相信感情的人，“我知道情是很容易碎掉的，可越是容易碎掉，越是很难奢求的东西，得到了才会更珍惜——就像我相信一切可以是美好的。”*正因为来之不易，所以会倍加珍惜，同时也付出得更多，“我是乐意付出的，也渴望给予对方温暖。”*谈及付出，他略略沉思了一会儿，“所以家务也是我来做。”  
很久没有看到靳东这样的幽默——“他呀，就是个大小孩。”——王凯说这句话的时候，恍惚之间那个抱怨“在明家，我就是个仆人嘛”的明诚又闪动浮现。爱情的魔力是很大的，并且这种情感强大到可以超脱性别和身份地位。靳东和王凯谈了数年的地下恋情，最后选择在一年前公开。靳东骨子里是个保守的人，当初说服自己表白花了很久的时间，鼓起勇气让家里人知道也花了很久的时间。  
余秀华在《我爱你》里面用稗子来比喻自己卑微的爱情，大而化之，这种隐密的情感皆是可以使用同一个比喻的。但靳东却不太赞同自己为自己贴上低人一等的标签。  
“怎么说呢…我以前，以前的时候也觉得不太见得了光，然后因为这个老跟王凯吵架。我一直坚持的观点是，演员应该把自己的私生活隐藏起来，这样观众才会相信你所塑造的角色。我劝过王凯，所以你看他微博发得也不是那么勤快。我呢，也被他劝过，我想的是工作重心变了，也就顺着他的意思做了点变化。所以你就看大环境，就这个社会来说，我觉得作为公众人物，或者说有那么点儿名气的人来说吧，我应该尽到自己的一点社会责任。就像你讲的，同性恋这件事，我觉得既然我应该…不能说宣传，就是做一个正面例子的话，我自己首先要有一种明确的态度、一种从心底散发出来的认同感。最起码不能被骂你的人打倒。”

公开恋情之后，靳东曾经以为会接受到很多非议，“我有一段时间都不太敢在微博说话，说一句什么就会『一石激起千层浪』，幸运的是我们接收到了很多陌生的善意。”一直以来，靳东几乎不在乎别人想什么说什么，现阶段他却更多地参考起身边人的意见。“这不是一种妥协，而是当我真正体会到生活本身的乐趣之后，我要向那些我不擅长的、未知的新领域发起挑战。就跟我当时学网球一样，它是件有趣的事情，至于结果，已经是次要的了。”  
尖锐得像刺猬一样的人，忽然翻了个身，将柔软的肚皮露在外面。这本身就在说明，周遭的生活已经给了他足够的安全感。“在我人生的前将近四十年吧，我都将自己全身心地投入在自己的世界里，小时候是读书，之后是戏剧，这些东西能给我安全感。我就像被包裹在一个茧里面，我看得到外面好的事情不好的事情，但是我就是不愿意出来。实际上，我们每个人的生活不是只有单一的一部分，我也不能单纯靠演戏活着，对吧？所以体验是必须的，当我触及到生活本身，才有可能更好地生活。”

采访从阳光正好的午后一直持续到太阳西沉的傍晚。告别之前，王凯已经做好了晚餐在等待靳东。生活就是很难预料的事情，从《伪装者》《琅琊榜》一路走来的观众，看着靳东在精英式的角色之间周旋，大概很难想到这个人有一天会安于平淡的日常生活。  
靳东的生活节奏一直是很慢的，以前他说一年只争取拍一到两部戏，现在他一年只精心地完成一部话剧作品。“空闲的时间我要找补回来，做我自己的事情。以前真的太忙了，而且这种忙碌绝大多数是无效劳动，我很多时候在废话、在进行不必要的社交。”

“现在呢？”紧接着就反问他。  
“现在我可以一眼望清楚我要做的全部事情，就是生活。”

*标题取自傻子与白痴乐队的作品  
*北京卫视《如果岁月可回头》探班专访  
*2008年《日出》新闻通稿  
*2016年3月澎湃新闻专访  
*Vogue2016年2月刊专访  
*感情观的部分参考2012年的午间道


End file.
